


Your Own Being

by XeartofallworldX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeartofallworldX/pseuds/XeartofallworldX
Summary: “Roxas, you’re you! We’re not the same. I wanted to tell you that… That you deserve, as much as I do, to be your own person!”Sora said so himself, and Roxas knew of that even before Sora found out about him. So, why isn’t he letting himself be? It was his own fault he couldn’t exist anyways… Roxas is happy in Sora’s heart, but Sora can’t help but feel bad.SoRoku & SoRiku, OoC, Sora’s PoV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be as harsh as you could.
> 
> I’m sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.
> 
> Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

**Sora’s PoV**

It’s the same sunset.

The same two friends.

 _Different setting_.

I sit here, on the tree, as my two friends stood on one side to me. Yet. They aren’t _just my_ friends.

After gaining someone else’s memories, suddenly, I just feel alone watching the sunset. I don’t know why.

Why doesn’t Roxas have his own body?

That’s the kind of question that just pains me.

I closed my eyes.

“You seem down.” Riku said, simply. “What’s the matter?”

I shook my head.

“It’s nothing.” I hugged my knees, “Just… Deep in thought is all.”

“Sora.” Riku warned, and Kairi looked concerned. Riku turned towards me, “Just tell us. We won’t judge.”

Silence.

“If I could split my body in two, I would happilly done so.” I say, realizing how that sounded, and shook my head, “I mean… If I had two separate bodies, then I’d be happy.”

“What are you talking about?” Kairi asked, “Split your body in two?”

Riku gave a knowing, but serious look. He knows what I’m talking about, but he doesn’t seem fond of the idea.

“Like… Do two things at once.” I reply, jokingly, “One Sora can save the world, while the other just relaxes here. Watching the sunset. Ya know?”

“That’s impossible. You know you are here to save the world.” Kairi said, but gave a soft smile, “But yeah. It could be hard for you, so, I’d like it if you come here and relax once in a while.”

“Exactly. Like we’re doing right now!” I cry, almost relieved, if Riku didn’t know what I was talking about earlier, “I’d like to spend more time with you guys, so I wished there wasn’t just one me, ya know?”

“Yeah. Same here.” Kairi said, almost giggling, “Is that why you were sad?”

Technically.

“Yeah.” I sighed, keeping a sad smile.

“Don’t worry, Sora.” Kairi nearly whispered, smiling softly, “Who knows when the King wants you again. You have plenty of time here for now, and maybe tomorrow. Hopefully. Just stay strong, and make sure you make the most of the time you have.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” I say, chuckling lightly, “I… Was worried… There for a second.”

Silence.

“Let’s head back to the main land.” I say, chuckling lightly, “I’m starving!”

I’m jumped off, and ran off. Leaving Kairi and Riku.

I’m _hope_ Riku doesn’t tell Kairi.

I don’t want her to think I want to disappear for Roxas.

**X-X-X-X**

I was almost at home when Riku stopped me. He kept a serious face.

“Roxas.” He simply said, “You were thinking about Roxas.”

“Yeah, but it’s nothing.” I backed up a little, only for him to pull me closer. I winced, “Look, um, M-Mom is gonna get worried.”

“… I’ll spend the night.” Riku said, giving a sad face though, “Trust me, I felt bad for him too, but he needed to return to you… He had your heart, and your power…”

“Why me though?” I asked, as we arrived at the door, “Why did it have to be me?”

“What do you mean?” Riku asked, tilting his head, “Why you?”

“Y-Yes. Did you know?” I sighed sadly, “It could’ve been the other way around. He could’ve had a body of his own, but it _had to be me_.”

Silence.

“I can feel what he’s feeling.” I continued, grabbing Riku’s hand, “He’s content the way he is, and is happy just inside my heart. J-Just that, I can’t help but feel bad. He deserves a body of his own. He deserves to _be his own person_.”

I began to tear up.

“I want to tell him that in person so that way he doesn’t feel the need to be inside me.” I leaned onto Riku a little, a little tired, “At least let him know. He IS his own person… He deserves that much.”

I felt a nod, and Riku started to rub my back. I closed my eyes.

“Thank you, Riku.” I say, tired, “Just… Thank you.”

“ _Ya know, Sora, you don’t need to watch over everybody on your own._ ”

That was the last thing I heard before I want to sleep.

**X-X-X-X**

_I was here again._

_In my heart._

_I recognize the glass floor._

_Before I knew it, I see a familiar hooded figure, and I couldn’t help but smile as I walked up to him._

_He turned his head before turning around completely. He seemed pleased, so he took off the hood to see that familiar blond, and messy hair._

_“Sora. You’re here.”_

_“Of course I am.” I say happilly, “The usual?”_

_“Of course.”_

_The whole place changed into that clock tower, and I couldn’t help but look out in awe at the sunset. I smiled, and sat down while he sat down next to me. If our hearts were connected like this all the time, then this certainly feels like we can go anywhere we want while inside._

_It was certainly beautiful._

_“Hey, Sora?”_

_“Yeah?” I looked, only to see a sad smile upon his face._

_“I heard what you said, and I’m grateful, but I really am happy and content in your heart.” He reached into his pocket to bring out Seasalt Ice Cream. He handed one to me, “In fact, I’d rather be with you inside your heart then be my own being.”_

_Silence._

_“I’m glad you’re looking after me, Sora. I’m happy to be your other.” He smiled softly, “However, it wouldn’t feel right if I had a body of my own. ‘Cause it doesn’t feel right to be separated by you. You know?“_

_“I-I know, b-but…”_

_“No buts.” Roxas warned, then took a bite of his Ice cream, “You don’t need to watch over me every time. That doesn’t mean you should stop visiting me, just that, you don’t need to watch over me. I’m okay, inside your heart, and I’d rather be here then anywhere else.”_

_He leaned onto me._

_“You don’t need to watch over everybody. Just keep em company the best you can.”_

_“Roxas.”_

_More Silence._

_“Thank you.” I said, and nuzzled him, “Just, thank you.”_

_“No problem, Sora. You need a break, okay?”_

_I chuckled lightly, as I took a bite of my ice cream._

_He’s right. He can take care of himself, just like how Riku and Kairi can take care of themselves. Besides, he’s safe either way, just like I am safe at home. With Riku, and Kairi._

_“Take care.” Roxas said, smiling as he faded away._

_I was back in that dark room, with the glass floor. I felt empty all of a sudden._

**X-X-X-X**

I awaken.

I sat up to rub my eyes, only to be pulled back down. I winced to see it was Riku. He smiled softly.

“Did you have a nice dream?” He asked, pulling me closer, “You seemed happy.”

I certainly felt embarrassed, a little, and groaned.

“Well?” He asked, chuckling lightly, “Did you?”

“Y-Yes.” I muttered, not wanting to be loud, “I did.”

“That’s good to hear. What’s it about?”

“I-I…” I paused, not wanting to tell him, but I certainly didn’t want to lie, “… I can’t remember.”

“Well, alright.” He said, as he noogied my head. H-Hey! He then just leaned his forehead on me, “Come on. It’s breakfast time.”

“Okay.” I muttered, as he got up, and ruffled my hair. He then walked out.

Silence.

See ya tomorrow, Roxas.

I jumped up, to follow Riku.

“Wait for me!”

Certainly, I felt more happy.

**X-X-X-X**

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> It felt rushed at the end, and it lost it's emotion there too. After appreciating Roxas SO much, I lost interest half way through, and I don't think I'd get back into Kingdom Hearts for a while.
> 
> I'll continue "The Imaginary Friend" but it'll slow down greatly due to this change.
> 
> However, there is a fic I wrote a long time ago that isn't related to Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> I didn't finish it, though.
> 
> I want to re-write it, or finish it. Most likely re-write it. I really wanna improve on it, at least. So, please look forward to that.
> 
> Then, maybe after, I could get back into Kingdom Hearts, and write stories again. ^^


End file.
